Avarice
by Dewliet
Summary: In order to save his lifemate, Eshe d'Aureus, Armand Argeneau must consult with someone he hasn't had dealings with in a very long time. Not to mention, they didn't exactly end on a good note either. When things turn even worse, will she be able to save Armand from losing another lifemate, or is he terminally cursed? [Armand X OC]


_Disclaimer: This story line was inspired several years ago from Lynsay Sands' Argeneau series. With a little work, it now takes place shortly after Book 18, including both Anthologies. All characters, with the exception of Vera Bourgoyne (and co.), are the sole property of Ms. Sands. I noticed there hasn't been much fanfiction over the years for this series, so if there is a problem with my posting of this, I will be more than happy as to remove any and all traces. __Please do not steal/"borrow" this story in any shape, form, or fashion._

* * *

_"By such reflections and by the continuance in them of a divine nature, the qualities which we have described grew and increased among them; but when the divine portion began to fade away, and became diluted too often and too much with the mortal admixture, and the human nature got the upper hand, they then, being unable to bear their fortune, behaved unseemly, and to him who had an eye to see grew visibly debased, for they were losing the fairest of their precious gifts; but to those who had no eye to see the true happiness, they appeared glorious and blessed at the very time when they were full of avarice and unrighteous power._

_Zeus, the god of gods, who rules according to law, and is able to see into such things, perceiving that an honourable race was in a woeful plight, and wanting to inflict punishment on them, that they might be chastened and improve, collected all the gods into their most holy habitation, whch being placed in the centre of the world, beholds all created things."_

_-Plato_

* * *

"Pocket Queens? Are you fucking kidding me?" Vera shrugged, continuing to add the man's chips to her stack during his rampage. The man in question, Jamie Robinson, self-declared "part-time realtor, full-time poker champ", had the world's worst poker face. It really wasn't her fault that he bluffed a pair of Jacks, so she went all in. By doing so, his obviously lower chip count was forced to do the same, making the pot a killer. Needless to say, he took the bait. "You cheated!"

If she didn't have a dime for every time she had heard that one. One of the security guards began escorting Jamie Robinson away from the table, but his screams of protest could be heard for several more moments. To go out was one thing, especially in the World Series of Poker, but taking it so poorly reflected bad on everyone else. Granted, Vera would have been pissed too, if she had gotten knocked out a week into the event, but such as life, someone has to go. Just have to get over the bad taste left on your tongue and move on. That's Las Vegas for you.

"Everyone ready to keep going?" Nodding at the dealer, the cards were dealt once more and they continued on. A three of hearts and a nine of clubs. Useless, Vera thought as she automatically folded. The round was quick, a pair of threes ultimately winning the teeny pot of 2 thousand. Adjusting her sunglasses, the small Carol of the Bells tune she had been humming for the past half hour seemed to grate on the nerves of the man next to her as he stood and left, opting to cash his reward and get the hell out of Dodge. A few of the series staff walked through the few remaining tables, selecting random players for moving to the main and secondary tables to fill the empty slots. One of the older gentlemen spotted her and began making his way over, looking a little too eager.

"Miss Borguneva, you have been invited to play at the secondary table until a chair at the main is open. Please follow me." Sighing, she allowed one of the security guys to bag her chips and slowly stood. It was hardly twenty feet to the lower stage where the table was, but she was unhappy going. Situating herself in the once again cold chair, the chips were already prepared and cards were being dealt. Taking the two given, Vera peeked carefully, previewed to the small camera in the table as instructed, they were returned to face down position. Ace and Queen of hearts.

Immediately, four of the other guys at their table of nine folded. There was a blonde guy, the Australian if she remembered correctly, who placed 10 thousand out on his hand. The shorter, yet older asian man to his right raised to 13 thousand. Vera sat back, as the second blonde who was next to her thought about his move. It was a classic situation she had seen many times; the Aussie was bluffing, the second might have a chance. The one next to her was trying to find a way to stay alive and hope for the best. Sure enough, he only raised to 14 thousand. Eyes were on her as she rested on her left arm, her right hand shuffling a small stack of chips.

Stopping slowly, she waited a few seconds before setting a small stack of chips out, raising to twenty thousand. Ben Lamb, the only person left to go, stiffened to her right. She was surprised; Ben was a good player and was about to make a mistake bluffing. It was going to be sad when she knocked him out. That, or took all the chips she could from him. The Aussie matched and the older man and guy next to her both folded. Good on them, they had sense. The dealer nodded and set out the flop, two loud aces were screaming in her face. Three of a kind, still at the bottom of the food chain. The Aussie raised to thirty thousand, making Vera wonder what he had under his sleeve. Raising to one hundred thousand, Ben easily matched and so did the Aussie. She bit her lip, watching them both through her shades. Raising to two hundred and fifty, Ben matched once more, but the Aussie paused, before matching.

The turn card was put out, another ace. The Aussie called, making it her turn to call or raise. Carol of the Bells was prominently in her mind as she scanned the crowd, hoping to appear to think about her decision. However, it didn't go quite as planned, as she saw a pair of silvery-blue eyes. Breath hitching in her throat, she tore off her glasses and slid them into her shirt. "All in."

That was a little over eight million, completely draining the Aussie and half of Ben's stack. He matched, and the Aussie surrendered and went all in as well. Serves him right for thinking he could beat her years of experience. Okay, maybe she should turn down the self-confidence. The river card was thrown out, a deuce. The signal for revealing cards was given and all three of them turned over their cards. The Aussie had pocket threes, while Ben had an Ace and 10. "Kicker determines that the winner is Vera Borguneva."

Ben nodded, smiling sadly at her as she created her chip castle. The Aussie stood and shook hands with everyone, gracefully taking his exit. Turning to look at the dealer, Vera sighed. She had hoped to go father this year, but God knows something always has to interfere. Last year, she couldn't even make the trip to the States because of work, forcing her to forfeit her Main Event chair. Standing up, she announcing her opting to cash out and shook everyone's hands once more. The dealer gave her the ticket note with her cash amount and his signature, before security directed her through the back hall and to the cash cage.

Signing the slip and taking her card back, the money would be put into the account directly. It was the newest security feature, rather than giving a person a couple of thousand to walk down the street. Granted, this was larger than that, but you get the picture. "Miss Borguneva, the 5% fee will be $1,064,875 for direct funds into your bank. Would you like to take this directly out of your winnings? The Games will deposit the rest of your winnings at a total of $20,232,625."

Nodding at him, Vera discreetly shuddered as she felt eyes on her. Maybe the cage to protect the player until funds were secured was a good eye. Not that she needed protecting or anything, she could handle herself fine; you just never know about those crazies out there. The man handed her the receipt and she signed quickly, returning his thanks with a 'see you next year', the security guard escorting her opened the door and wished her safe travels. Hearing the titanium door shut behind her, she made her way to the exit before freezing. There was a hand placed on her shoulder, but she didn't dare move. "You've gotten better since I last heard of you playing."

"Is this guy bothering you, Miss Vera?" Taking a glance, the same guard was walking towards them, earning her captor's attention and drawing it away from her. He was cut off as the hand loosened on her shoulder, and she'd have kissed the guard if there was time. Just enough time to get out. "Sir, you're going to have to come with me. This is a restricted ar-.."


End file.
